J'ai engagé Undertaker comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cet OS est déjanté et déjanté. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de post sur mon fandom de prédilection. C'est une lectrice (Griff je me souviens ^^) qui m'a suggéré d'écrire la même chose sur notre fossoyeur préféré.

Sur un coup de tête, je m'y suis mise et hop… Voici le résultat.

Disclaimer : l'idée originale des femmes de ménages appartient à **Miaam**. J'ai repris le concept arrangé à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai engagé Undertaker comme femme de ménage<strong>

Une longue journée morbide commençait pour le dénommé Undertaker, croquemort et informateur en titre du « Chien de la Reine », peu glorieux pour un homme tel que lui. Mais bon, les temps étaient durs et il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu, nom d'un Shinigami sans faux !

Bref, Undertaker se réveilla avec un sentiment désagréable vissé dans ses entrailles… Celui de l'ennui. Le Fossoyeur des âmes s'ennuyait, comble de l'horreur. Lui qui aimait tant rire et s'amuser des tracas de ses confrères ou des humains si prévisibles.

Ses journées s'égayaient parfois grâce à la visite du petit comte, mais en ce moment elles s'espaçaient. Probablement que Ciel devait se reposer ou qu'il n'avait pas quelques affaires en cours.

Alors que faire pour combler la monotonie de son quotidien ?

Certes, l'argenté avait du travail avec son entreprise de pompe funèbre mais les cadavres en décomposition ne l'intéressaient pas ce jour. Il devait s'occuper autrement.

Puis, une pensée s'infiltra dans son esprit déviant, à savoir ce que pouvait bien fabriquer ses anciens collègues au QG des Shinigamis… Depuis qu'il en disparut – déserta serait le mot exact – il se demandait ce que pensaient les autres de sa personne. S'il demeurait l'indétrônable dieu de la Mort que tous redoutaient et admiraient.

Il faut dire qu'Undertaker adorait en secret préserver sa réputation de meilleur collecteur d'âme, et du plus puissant par la même occasion.

Son ongle manucuré de noir martelait le dénivelé de son menton pendant que son esprit passait en revue les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Bingo !

Bien sûr !

Undertaker s'infiltrerait dans les couloirs du QG pour espionner ses anciens collaborateurs. Cette éventualité le divertissait déjà beaucoup, rien que l'idée de passer inaperçu et incognito lui provoquait des fou-rires incontrôlables.

C'était décidé, il mènerait à bien cette petite farce. Mais pour se faire il devait trouver un déguisement approprié. Jamais, on ne le laisserait rentrer comme cela. Donc…

Donc notre croquemort diablement sexy, se dégota dans une boutique de costume, un des plus ravissants. En s'admirant dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre, il fut tout heureux. La robe noire affublée de froufrous blancs lui allait à merveille. S'ajoutait à l'ensemble un tablier en taffetas, ses longues bottes furent remplacées par des bas résilles qui galbaient parfaitement ses jambes fuselées. Il était à mourir accoutré de la sorte. Au lieu de son haut de forme, un ruban rose venait rehausser la couleur opalescente de ses cheveux d'ange. Jamais William ne le reconnaîtra, foi de parjure ! Undertaker posa sa main devant sa bouche en gloussant de malice.

~OOoOO~

Passer le rempart des gardes fut chose aisée, personne ne vit la supercherie. Undertaker se trouvait dans le bureau de la superviseuse des femmes de chambre et recevait ses instructions. Il eut cependant une remarque désobligeante sur sa tenue des plus vulgaires mais qu'importe, il n'était pas là pour faire un défilé de mode.

Il arpenta fièrement les longs couloirs interminables du centre pour se rendre devant le bureau de son ancien collègue. En passant près des nouvelles recrues, il se fondit dans la masse. Grell se trouvait parmi eux, il fit une moue révulsée en tirant sa langue devant la répulsion que lui suscitait la vue de cette « midinette outrancièrement grotesque ». Sans se douter un seul instant de la véritable identité de la femme de ménage.

Undertaker marchait plumeau en main en se dandinant, prenant son rôle très à cœur. Il faut dire qu'il avait une expérience théâtrale à son actif – lorsqu'il interpréta son personnage dans la pièce _Hamlet_. La comédie n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Il frappa à la porte en bois et un « entrez » non engageant lui somma de venir.

William T. Spears, assis derrière son bureau, rédigeait et relisait les rapports qui s'entassaient dessus. Tout était ordonné dans la pièce sauf son plan de travail qui croulait sous un monticule de documents. Imperturbable, le brun remit ses lunettes élégamment au dessus de l'arrête de son nez.

— Faites votre travail sans me perturber je vous prie. Je déteste qu'on m'interrompe pour des futilités. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'aimerais éviter autant que possible de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires.

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté ricana de façon psychotique.

— Bien entendu monsieur, accentua-t-il.

* * *

><p>Tandis que le superviseur continuait son fastidieux travail, Undertaker décida de pimenter sa journée. Malignement, il se rapprocha de son homologue, se colla contre le bureau faisant mine d'épousseter les bibelots auteur d'eux.<p>

William se grattait de temps à autre le front sans prêter la moindre attention au gêneur. Sauf quand ce dernier lui mit le plumeau sur le nez pour s'amuser. Le Shinigami détourna vivement la tête en assassinant de son regard vert-doré la femme de ménage.

— Que faites-vous ma pauvre ?

— Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, j'ai dérapé, mentit effrontément l'argenté.

A présent, William se frottait le nez parce que les poils synthétiques l'irritaient. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire intérieurement notre infiltré.

Laborieusement, le brun reprit sa tâche. Il fut dérangé une fois de plus par la maladresse – feinte – de l'argenté qui fit tomber les bibelots et vases des étagères et des guéridons. En voulant slalomer entre les meubles styles anciens du propriétaire. Des bruits de casse empêchaient la concentration de William, dans peu de temps il allait s'énerver. S'énerver posément mais s'énerver tout de même.

Undertaker s'amusait grandement en voyant la mine courroucée du froid supérieur, en se demandant dans combien de temps il craquerait.

A sa pause de dix heures, William ordonna à sa femme de ménage de lui apporter son Darjeeling avec un nuage de lait. Rituel immuable de fin de matinée. C'était sans compter sur la facétie du sacripant qui fit mine de tomber à la dernière seconde, pour rattraper la tasse in-extremis. Ce qui provoqua une suée à son « patron » temporaire. Undertaker afficha un grand sourire à faire peur afin de se faire pardonner. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas en vue de l'éclat meurtrier qui luisait dans les iris chamarrés. Mais comme William était un homme distingué, il ne dit rien.

La pause terminée, Undertaker s'assit sur le bureau en prenant une feuille dans ses mains.

— C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il mimant les ingénus.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit le brun en arrachant la feuille des mains de l'intrus.

— Oh excusez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas être indiscret seulement je m'intéresse à votre travail.

— Et bien intéressez-vous plutôt au vôtre, il est loin d'être fini.

Avec une moue contrariée, l'argenté s'exécuta mais en voulant descendre du meuble, il fit tomber une immense pile mettant le souk dans les affaires du brun. Main posée devant sa bouche, il rit comme un innocent sous les récriminations de William. Tout ceci le ravissait, non vraiment. Il s'amusait cent fois plus qu'avec ses cadavres.

~OOoOO~

A l'heure du déjeuner, Undertaker – sous couvert de sa nouvelle identité – alla chercher un plateau repas pour son chef. Bien sûr, à la cafétéria il rencontra Grell qui faisait la queue en compagnie de Ronald. A son passage, un tonnerre d'insulte résonna à son encontre ce qui le fit rire encore une fois. Décidément, le Shinigami de feu restait prévisible en tout état de cause, et affreusement jaloux des gens qui approchaient son tendre Will.

Même pas impressionné par tout ce monde, la fausse femme de chambre en profita pour glaner quelques bruits de couloir le concernant. Malheureusement, personne ne parlait plus de lui. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Il allait et venait entre les petits groupes rassemblés aux tables mais n'apprit rien de ce qui l'intéressait. Peut être que sa légende s'estompait au fil des siècles ? Allez savoir.

Dépité, il retourna dans le bureau de Will pour achever sa journée d'infiltration.

Son calme soudain, questionna le brun. Encore une fois, sa discrétion et son savoir vivre l'empêcha de faire mention de quoi que se soit. Du côté de l'argenté, les choses commençaient à devenir long. Il bâcla son ménage pour arriver en fin d'après-midi.

Undertaker dit au revoir à son chef, s'apprêtant à partir quand une poigne le retint. Désarçonné, il papillonna des yeux à travers sa frange. William se pencha lentement à quelques millimètres de son visage pour prononcer dans un murmure.

— Ne sois pas déçu, personne ne peux oublier tes prouesses, surtout pas moi. Elles m'ont insufflé mon goût de la perfection. Quand je n'étais encore qu'un élève Shinigami, je rêvais d'accomplir les mêmes exploits. Pars et la prochaine fois que tu viendras à la bibliothèque emprunter des lanternes, ne vient pas déguisé de la sorte.

Ainsi le perspicace William l'avait reconnu, fatalement.

— Tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas égayé ta journée… supputa l'argenté.

Bras tendu et index pointant la sortie, l'autre répliqua faussement agacé.

— Sors d'ici tu en as assez fait ! Et s'il te plait… Ramène les lanternes que tu as emmené chez toi, nous en avons besoin pour faire l'inventaire.

Undertaker enleva son costume de femme de chambre heureux de voir que la plus importante personne ne l'oubliait pas et surtout l'admirait. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres fines. Vivement la prochaine visite, se dit-il.

**FIN**


End file.
